


What's in a Name?

by geekmama



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, mid-Dead Man's Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's calling her 'Lizzie' now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

_Lizzie_. He was calling her _Lizzie_, now.

No one ever called her _Lizzie_. It had only ever been _Miss Swann_, or a respectful _Miss Elizabeth_. _Elizabeth_ had been reserved for the very few: her mother and father; her dimly remembered relatives back in England, when she was small; and, for the last year or so, James. She remembered how pleased her father had been when she had given James that permission. Littledid he know how soon his plans in that direction would go awry. Or how many years it had been since she'd given Will that same permission, to no avail, until recent events had changed so much between them.

Jack, on the other hand, hadn't waited on such an absurdity as permission. Absurd to him, at least.

"Elizabeth... it _is_ Elizabeth?"

"It's _Miss Swann_."

"Ah. _Miss Swann_. If you'd be so kind."

He'd always said  _Miss Swann_ with that slightly satiricallilt. As though convention and appearance and reputation were of small account in his grand scheme. As though he saw through her, right from the start. Saw beneath the silk and lace and brocade. Beneath that bloody corset. Saw her for what she was, rather than what she was raised to be.  _Supposed_ to be.

And now, instead of the more staid _Elizabeth_, it was _Lizzie_. A casual familiarity that fell all too comfortably from his smiling lips.

Comfortable, like the boy's clothing she had chosen to assume, which gave her both freedom and an odd awareness of herself.

She rather thought she liked it.  


~.~


End file.
